


Honor Bound

by flickawhip



Category: Orange is the New Black, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan smirks as she approaches Red...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Bound

Siobhan smirks as she approaches Red, three weeks in the SHU and she's back. Red smiles just as honestly, much as she is still very much withdrawn she likes this woman. Siobhan is much like her. Siobhan's wrists are red where they were bound behind her back, she knows all too well that she got lucky, some people may have used that as an excuse, all the same she's glad to be free. Red knows she's hurting, although Siobhan refuses to say it. 

"Come..."

She leads Siobhan away, moving to rife through her things before she smears a little ointment on Siobhan's wrists. 

"Thank you. Nicky would have..."

"Been sent down the hill... I know."


End file.
